Snow Bunny
by Miss Jassie
Summary: While playing in the snow, Momiji Sohma begins to reflect on a question Hatori asked him the year before...


Author's Notes: Fans of Momiji unite! I first wrote this story with mainly three characters in mind: Momiji, Hatori, and Momo. This story is mainly cute fluff about Momiji...but it has its melancholy moments too. Most people find Momiji annoying, but I honestly couldn't find him to be more sweet and caring. So...here's one of the few stories where Momiji has a lead role! I hope all you other Momiji fans enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket...nor do I own any of the characters represented in this fanfic. The Fruits Basket manga and all the characters within it belong to the one and only manga-ka, Natsuki Takaya.

------------------------

A small, blonde-haired boy giggled merrily as he moved piles of snow to form various different shapes. Even though it was freezing, the boy's large andluminous chocolate-colored eyes showed a warmth that seemed to block out the below-zero temperatures.

_"Momiji...What becomes of snow?"_

The boy stopped abruptly as this question lingered in his mind. He smiled as he remembered his answer...

Hatori, the Sohma docter, had posed a tough question. Momiji had been only a year younger when he had first heard it. As the answer came to him, he smiled brightly,

_"After the snow melts...it becomes spring!"_

Hatori's eyes had widened for a moment; then a small, melancholy smile lit up his features. He had chuckled softly...

_"Exactly right, Momiji. Remember that truth...No matter how hard the snow falls and how much there is, it will always melt with spring right around the corner..."_

Even though he had nodded happily back then, Momiji realized there must have been a deeper meaning behind Hatori's words...

Of course...Kana had first showed Hatori the brilliance of spring after snow...It was one of the memories Hatori still kept close to his heart...Momiji cherished it too.

As he heard small children's laughs behind him, Momiji turned to see that the local kindergarten childrenhad been let out for recess and were coming over to play in the snow. Their bright andsunny voices downplayed the snow's cold darkness. They reminded Momiji of himself...He never allowed himself to let go of his youthful spirit, his bright smile, or his compassionate heart.

One of the children, a young boy around five years old, came over to Momiji's pile of snow and grinned happily at him. Momiji noticed one of the boy's baby teeth was missing in the front. Would this boy appreciate this question as much as he did?

"Little boy...can you tell me what snow becomes once it melts?"

The boy stared at him quizzically for a few moments and then...

"Water! It becomes water!"

"Really? Are you sure?" asked Momiji as he smiled sadly.

"I'm sure! My mommy told me so!"

Abandoning his pile of snow, Momiji walked over to the nearest tree and sat down. Did everyone answer that way? He couldn't help but wonder...Maybe these children didn't see it, but...

"No! There has to be someone who knows!"

Momijiasked a few more children, yet they all answered the same way_...water. _He smiled to himself as he wondered...Were he, Kana, and Hatori the only ones to see it that way? The only ones to see the truth of the question?

No...There was another...Tohru...

Last year, shortly after he had asked Momiji that question, Hatori had said...

_"You're just like her..."_

_"Who? Kana-chan?"_

_"No...Honda-kun."_

_"Eh! Tohru?"_

_"Yes...she answered the same way you had."_

Momiji's face lit up with a smile. Yes...Even though there weren't many, there were still people like Tohru...and Kana.

It was then that he noticed her. A small, blonde-haired girl with large, luminous eyes much like his own. His own little sister...Momo Sohma.

Even though they were brother and sister, Momo knew nothing of Momiji. They were strangers, yet...he still had the brotherly love for her. He was curious too...

"Um...Excuse me?"

Startled, the girl looked up. She hadn't expected to be talked to by an older boy who was a stranger. He felt familiar, though...

"What's your name?"

The little girl hesitated. Why did this boy remind her so much of her mother?

"It's all right. I won't tell anyone."

"My name is Momo..."

Momiji smiled at the sound of her shy voice. He then continued, "Momo-chan, when snow melts, what does it become?"

Why was this boy asking her such a weird question? She had to answer, though...This boy's smile made her want to speak...

"It becomes spring."

Just as Hatori's eyes had widened, Momiji's did also. So...his little sister had realized the true answer to this question, just as he had...

Then...He finally realized it himself. The question itself...and Hatori's advice...were all leading to one answer: hope. To never lose hope, no matter how hard the circumstances. Had Momo realized this as well?

Smiling, Momiji patted Momo on the head and said warmly, "Yes...you're right. No matter how hard the snow may fall now, never forget that spring will always come...It never fails. Never forget that, Momo-chan."

As the bell rang for the kindergarteners to go back inside, Momo watched the boy curiously as he stood up and walked away. His words...She would carry them forever...the warms words of advice from her unknown older brother.

Momiji smiled as he watched the clearing sky. Spring would come again in a few more months...Hope would never fade away. He hoped Momo would pass on the question...maybe to their mother. Somehow, Momiji still had hope in her too.

As Momiji watched the sun move out from behind the clouds, he knew this spring would be warm and sunny. Maybe he would visit Hatori today;that wouldprobablycheer him up. He would tell his story to Hatori too...and Momiji needed to give thanks to him as well.

------------------

Final Thoughts: Cute, ne? I loved writing such a lighthearted story...especially since I tend to write heavy stories with plenty of drama. It's nice to write cute fluff once in a while...and Momiji is the prince of fluff! I hope you enjoyed reading this short one-shot!

Also...as always, please review!


End file.
